Wishes
by MyNameIsCrazy
Summary: Timmy Turner is now seventeen, has lost his fairies and memories of ever having them. Molly is seventeen now, too, and in the same metaphoric boat as Timmy. When the two meet at a school dance, they have no memories of ever meeting before, though they have the strange deja vu that they did. Will they remember each other? PLEASE REVIEW! Please read all reviews before you do so also.
1. Chapter 1

** I don't own Fairly OddParents :(**

* * *

He really didn't want to go. But AJ and Chester made him go by means of dragging him there. So he just stood there up against the wall, arms and ankles crossed.

Girls, some pretty and some not, came up to him intermittently, asking him to dance, but he declined every time.

"Timmy, dude, c'mon! Have some fun! Meet a girl! Meet several!" Chester said, a girl on both hips. They were the pouty-lipped, short dress type, the kind that begged for a threesome that night. But Timmy just shook his head.

"I wouldn't even dance if Trixie asked me to dance!" he said. Chester, AJ and Timmy looked at each other and burst out laughing. They all knew that if Trixie Tang, the prettiest girl in school asked him to drop dead, he would. But she never would even look in his direction, that's how popular she was.

"Well, suit yourself, man. We're out," AJ said, walking away with a pretty little dark-haired girl in a pale blue dress.

Timmy smiled and shook his head exasperatedly. He was getting hungry so he walked out of the gym and into the cafeteria for a snack.

On his way in, he accidentally bumped into Trixie. He felt the heat rising in his body as she looked at him. Her almond-shaped eyes were rimmed with silver, purple and black.

"Excuse you," she scoffed as her friend, Veronica, laughed. They shoved past him and headed into the gym. Timmy stared after her longingly. He shook off the feeling and headed for the snacks table. Just as he did, he felt something telling him to go back into the gym. Following his gut feeling, he complied, strolling back into the gym. Just as he made it to the doors, the most beautiful girl he ever saw was looking around nervously. Her pale pink dress shimmered with its many opalescent ruffles. Her silver high heels clicked on the tile floor as she walked to the check-in table. Rifling through her silver clutch, she handed the teacher her ticket and school ID card. Apparently she was just a transfer-student.

She caught sight of Timmy standing there and smiled sweetly and waved. Her black curls bounced and her pink and peach makeup sparkled in the fluorescent school lights. Looking at her, he had the faintest feeling that he had met her before.

She walked over to him and smiled.

"Hi, I'm Molly. I think you're in my Chem class," she said sweetly, holding her hand out. Timmy took it hesitantly.

"Timmy," he replied. She smiled again and Timmy just had to ask her. "You want to dance?"

She looked at him with a strange look, then smiled. 'I will never get tired of that smile,' Timmy thought.

"Of course!" she responded, grabbing his hand and leading him out onto the dancefloor. And, just to his luck, there was a slow song playing. I'll Be, one of his favorite songs.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and his around her waist. The feeling was foreign to him. He had never slow danced with anyone before. They swayed in time with the music and half way through the dance, she pulled into him closer and rested her head on his shoulder. He felt awkward, like this should be Trixie dancing with him. But he looked over in Trixie's direction and saw that she was dancing with Tad. A pang of jealousy shot through him seeing them together. But he looked back at the girl who was surprisingly prettier than Trixie. He racked his brain looking through memories fo her, of where he could've possibly known her. She felt so familiar, though. He looked back into his childhood and drew a blank. He looked back at her and saw she had a pair of snake earrings on.

"You like snakes?" he asked as they danced.

"I used to be scared of them, but one day, I strangely got over it," she replied, shrugging. "I don't know how I did, but it just, strangely happened, like by magic."

Magic, Timmy thought. The word was so familiar. As though he had gone through a few years of his life with it. He always wondered why he had an empty fishbowl in his room. He never remembered owning fish.

"I know this may sound weird, but did you ever believe in magic? Like fairies when you were younger?" Timmy asked. She gave him a strange look, but nodded.

"I did. I always would have this dream that I had a fairy. It was weird though," she replied. "Now I can ask you a question. Were you ever scared of your babysitter?"

"Yeah, I was. Her name was Vicky and she was practically evil incarnate," Timmy said, and Molly laughed sweetly.

After the dance was over, they parted ways, Timmy retreating to the wall and Molly joining some more popular friends on the dance floor.

* * *

**A/N: So I was watching the Wishing Well episode a few days ago and saw Molly and how I could turn her from her rebellious goth stage to pretty and popular over the course of seven years and BOOM. This was, in a sense, born. **


	2. Chapter 2

On Monday was like the dance never happened. People were milling around the halls, standing at each other's lockers, talking about the same bullshit they always did.

Timmy made his way from the bus to Chester's locker, where he said he'd meet AJ as well. When he got there, he saw AJ making out with the same girl from the dance and Chester was leaning against the wall of lockers talking with the little blond that was with him last night, and she giggling madly.

Timmy sighed and continued walking to his own locker to dump his bag and grab his English books. Making his way to class, he ran into Molly from the dance. She smiled and joined the tall, lanky seventeen year old boy.

"Hi," she said, clutching her books to her chest. Today she was wearing a three quarter length blouse under a cream colored sweater vest, and a pink and tan plaid pleated mini-skirt. Her black high heeled loafers were matched with ribbed white knee highs. On her wrist was a sparkly charm bracelet adorned with an Eiffel Tower, an Empire State Building, a diamond heart, and a Golden Gate Bridge charm.

"Sup?" he replied, nudging her shoulder with his elbow. Her black hair was tied back in a high ponytail, her side bangs swept to the side.

"Not much. How was your weekend?"

"Boring. Sat at home, slept mostly," he answered shrugging. She giggled softly and continued to walk with him to his class. When they arrived, she stood on one side of the doorway, and Timmy stood on the other.

"So, I'll see you later?" she asked, smiling. Timmy nodded and walked into class. She pulled him back and handed him a slip of paper.

"I'll text you after school. We don't have Chem today but I do see you in lunch," she said, smiling. "Bye!" She waved over her shoulder as she walked away, her hips swaying. Timmy stared at her retreating figure as Chester and AJ flanked him.

"Dude, where were you this morning?" Chester asked, bumping him in the chest.

"I came to your locker," the tall junior said, taking his seat between his best friends, across the room from Trixie's desk.

"You did?" AJ asked.

"Yeah, but you were busy making out with the brunette," he told AJ. "And you were making that little blond laugh hysterically," Timmy told Chester.

"Oh yeah," they replied simultaneously. Timmy shook his head and pulled out the homework that was assigned last class.

Just then, Trixie walked in, flanked by Tadd and Chadd. She sat down, not paying any attention to anyone else around her. Today she curled her hair, but she was wearing a hoodie, Chadd's football hoodie actually, and a pair of yoga pants. She then noticed Timmy staring at her.

"What are you staring at, buck-toothed freak? Oops, looks like you grew into them, actually," she said harshly, making her boyfriends laugh. Chester and AJ put their hands on Timmy's shoulders.

"Just let it go," Chester said quietly.

"You need to get over her, man," AJ added.

"I know, I just can't," Timmy said, putting his head in his hands. AS the morning announcements, a new popular song played as the opening credits scrolled.

"Good morning Dimmsdale High! The talent show is coming up soon, so get to room 312 to sign up before the spots are all taken," said one of the newscast students.

"Speaking of the talent show, lets take it over to a video made about one of the contestants of this year's talent show," said the other.

The show flipped to a premade video done by one of the girls in the news class.

"I'm here with Molly, one of Dimmsdale High's new students. Now Molly, what are you going to do for the talent show?" she asked. He didn't care what the interviewer had to say, he was too busy staring at Molly.

"Well, I've been taking singing lessons for a while and I plan on singing one of my favorite songs," she said into the microphone the interviewer was holding.

"And what song do you plan on singing?" she asked.

"Well, you'll have to attend the show to find out now, won't you?" Molly said sassily, giving the camera a sly grin.

"Well, there you have it, Dimmsdale, go see the talent show to see Molly and others perform!" said the interviewer as the details of the talent show scrolled. Timmy hastily scribbled them down on a scrap sheet of paper. He definitely was going to go.

* * *

After school, he rushed through the halls to get to the front foyer. He had to find her again. He was pushing through the throng of people but then he stopped.

"Timmy!" A female voice called him back. He whipped around and saw Molly squeezing through the crowd. His face broke into a huge grin when she walked up to him.

"Did you see me on the morning announcements?" she asked hopefully.

He nodded. "Yeah. I can't wait to see you in the show this Friday," Timmy said as they made their way to the music suite.

"Why are we going to the music suite?" Timmy asked confusedly as he shoved his hands into his jeans pocket. She shook her head and pulled his right hand out of his pocket and dragging him along behind her. Before they got there, they were joined by an extremely handsome blond boy.

"Molly, babe! There you are!" he said, pulling her close and embracing her.

"Turner," he added. His green eyes bore into Timmy's light blue ones.

"Buxaplenty," Timmy growled.

"Timmy, you know Remy?" Molly asked happily.

"Sadly, yes," Timmy said in the same tone.

"Well, that's wonderful! My boyfriend and my new best guy friend already know each other!" she said happily, lacing hands with Remy. Then the word hit him like a freight train towing three other engines behind it. _Molly had a boyfriend. That is just wonderful_. he thought bitterly, shoving his hands deeper into his pockets than before. He grumbled behind the 'happy' couple as they walked in stride to the music suite. He didn't want to interfere with them so he made up an excuse to leave.

"Hey Molly, I have to go. I have a major essay to work on and I haven't even started it yet," he lied. She seemed to buy it because she looked sad.

"Aww, okay. See you tomorrow in Chem then!" she said half-heartedly as they parted ways. Walking back down the hall, he adjusted his hat farther back on his head. HE remembered the charm bracelet and how that didn't seem like a gift from a friend or a parent. The diamond heard, the solid gold chain, the charms from different countries. It was a gift from Remy. The dress Saturday night, a fancy designer number, bedecked with diamonds and pink topazes. He felt so stupid that he ever thought she would like him.

* * *

**A/N: UH OH! Remy has made his entrance! A pretty girl like Molly is always swiftly snatched up! How is this going to work out? **

* * *

Epilogue for chapter...

As he walked her back to her house, he gave her a sweet good night kiss.

"Good night my precious diamond," he said, softly, embracing the pretty black-haired girl. She hugged him back, though didn't smile.

"Good night," she replied and walked inside her house. Remy walked back to his town car and it left.

Molly walked away from the front window up the stairs. On her way up, she ran into her dad.

"Hi, honey. How was dinner?" he asked.

"Lovely," she replied monotonously.

"Honey, you alright?" he said, a worried tone in his voice. She shook her head and gave him a false smile.

"Yes daddy, I'm fine," she lied and hurried upstairs. She ran into her room and slammed the door, pulling off the silver Jimmy Choo shoes and threw them onto the floor. She flopped on her bed and started to cry, the tears silently leaking from her eyes.

She felt awful. She had been with Remy all night, but Timmy was the only person on her mind. The only one she wanted to be with. The only one she wanted to kiss her, to love her. Not Remy.


	3. Chapter 3

He laid on his bed, thinking of her. What she was doing, if she was with him in bed. He shuddered, thinking of the innocent girl like that. But he knew that she would preserve her innocence for a while.

He felt a piece of paper in his pocket and unfolded it. It was Molly's cell number. He had half a mind to text her, to just say hi and to give himself half a mind's worth of peace, knowing she was okay. But she looked at the clock. The red digital numbers flashed twelve fifty seven.

Was she home by now? And if she was, was she thinking of him?

* * *

She sat at her desk, writing a manuscript for an upcoming project in her English class when she thought of him. Where he was, what he was thinking of. Would he be thinking of her? She shook the thought out of her mind. She looked at the time at the bottom of her laptop. Twelve fifty seven. Was he asleep by now? Or was he out with his friends?

As she continued to write, she was constantly checking her phone for mysterious texts from a phone number she didn't know. She was so hopeful, that her optimism was beginning to eat itself inside out. She sighed, a lone tear leaking out of the inner corner of her right purple eye. She was falling for him. Since the dance, she knew she was. The way they were so comfortable in each other's company. How they could talk easily without it getting awkward or leaning towards sexy actions. With Remy, it always leaned towards sex after they get home from a date. She always turns him down by suggesting a movie or something benign. She was determined to save herself for after marriage.

Once the time hit one twenty, she decided to go to bed. She shut down her computer and turned off her phone, sliding it under her pillow and connecting the charger. Climbing into bed, she imagined Timmy laying next to her, stroking back loose locks of her ebony hair, brushing his fingertips over her skin, kissing her lightly. The thought of his touch made her bristle with good static electricity.

She fell asleep, thinking of him, and that night, little did she know, that he was thinking the same exact things as she was about her.

* * *

The next morning dawned bright and early. She got out of bed and headed over to her closet, grabbing a pair of Lucky jeans and a Chanel cotton button-down that stressed a bit at the bust. She tied up her Coach sneakers and headed out of her room to the bathroom. She brushed out her long black hair and tied it up in a half ponytail.

Applying her makeup, she thought of Remy. _Today I will do it. I'm going to break up with him_, she told herself confidently. She thought of all the gifts that he showered her with. They made up almost half of her wardrobe. But she didn't think that he'd mind. After all, he even told her that if they ever broke up, then she could keep everything that he gave her.

She felt heartless though. Breaking up with one guy for another. That was a pretty bitch move. She shook her head. Timmy may not even like her like she liked him. Guys were pretty difficult to figure out when it came to having a crush. First they say one thing, then another, and then they say something completely irrelevant. She smiled at herself in the mirror and headed downstairs to grab her lunch, bookbag and coat, just in time to catch the bus.

As soon as she reached the end of her driveway, there the bus was, just opening its door. She took her usual seat at the front of bus and pulled out her iPod.

Drowning out the noise of the high school bus, her dubstep pounded through her skull.

* * *

Once the bus got to the school building, she stepped off first and headed towards her locker. She felt the presence of a male next to her and she looked up, seeing Remy standing next to her.

"I have some bad news," he said sadly, leaning up against the wall once they got to her locker.

"What is it?" she asked, focusing on the combination lock and opening her locker.

"I'm moving. The house is already sold and the new one already being painted. They're moving all of our furniture tomorrow," he said solemnly.

"Aww, where are you moving to?" she asked, genuinely concerned.

"I'm moving to Florida, all the way across country," he said. "So I guess, this is good bye."

This made her feel bad. She was going to send him away with a broken heart. Then he surprised her.

"I think we should call our relationship off. I know we've been dating for almost three years now, but I mean we both need to find someone else that we could be better paired with. I will admit, we aren't exactly the most compatable. I want someone to be physically and emotionally involved with and you want someone to just have fun with, be a teenager with, and Molly, I completely understand. Please don't be angry," he said. Molly just stared at him.

Did he really just break up with her? "Wow, now I feel like an asshole," she said quietly.

"Why?"

"Because I was going to break up with you. I just don't think we're as 'in love' as we think we are. You try to, and sometimes succeed, in wowing me with expensive gifts and clothes, when really, like you said, I want someone who I can just be a dumbass with and not care," she answered. Now it was his turn to stare at her.

"I see that we're on mutual standings then," he said. "One more hug before I leave?"

She agreed to grant him this last request. She hugged her (now) exboyfriend and watched him be dissolved into the crowd, knowing that they'd never meet again, except under the occasional rare circumstance.

* * *

**A/N: Another chapter out! Yay! But that is a nice way to ever end a relationship, to meet on mutual terms. That way neither party is hurt. Now what will happen between Timmy and Molly? Remember, they met before when they were ten, and now, with all their memories of ever having fairies are gone. **

*Molly pops up from bottom of screen looking around*

"Fairies? What the hell you talkin' 'bout girl?"

**"Molly, shush, I'm trying to wrap up the end of this chapter!"**

"Well you mentioned me and Timmy meeting when we were ten! What of that? Me wants to know!"

**"Well you won't! Not for a while at least, now get to class!" **

***pushes Molly down, out of the screen, shakes head and walks away***


	4. Chapter 4

There was a knock on the door, waking him from his Timmy sat in Chem, at the bench that she shared with Molly. As if on cue, she walked into the room, looking rather down.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked her, bumping her on the shoulder.

"Yeah," she said hastily, shaking her head.

"You say yeah, but you physically say no. What is it?" Timmy asked, smiling.

"Remy and I broke up, for one," she started. Timmy's mouth fell open.

"What?" he asked, flabbergasted.

"Yeah. He broke up with me because he's moving. And I broke up with him because I just don't love him anymore," she continued.

"Who do you love? Or like or have a crush on or prefer or what?" he asked, teasingly.

Molly looked him dead in the face. "You."

* * *

Timmy was shell-shocked the rest of the day. She liked him? SHE liked HIM? HIM! Of all the guys in the whole damn school. Him. He sat on the bus, staring at his knees when someone slid in really close to him. He looked over and groaned loud enough for her to hear him.

"Hi Tootie," he sighed.

"Hi Timmy," she replied, her goggles-for-glasses magnifying her eyes. Take off her glasses though, she was an alternate personality. She was actually pretty, rather sweet, completely not obsessive and mostly POPULAR. She mostly hung around with the nerds in the library when she wore her glasses, but when she didn't, the entire basketball team would fight for a seat next to her.

"Why do you wear you glasses sometimes and completely disregard your popularity level?" Timmy said, not even thinking of what he said.

"I get tired of it. That's all," she said, shrugging. She gave him a little distance, though still sitting on the same bench. She held her books neatly in her lap and her black hair fell around her shoulders in curls. She had become very pretty over the past seven years, he granted her that much. Though he thought her weirdness increased.

Once off the bus, he walked directly up to his room and laid down on his bed, dropping his bag on the floor. What Molly said was going through his brain. She liked him. She broke up with Remy. Remy was moving.

Everything felt so weird, so foreign, so _right_. Like the way he had wanted it at the dance.

Just then there was knock on his bedroom door.

"Come in," he said drowsily. The door opened and his mom poked her head into the room.

"Timmy, there's someone here to see you," she said, smiling. "A girl to be exact."

Timmy stumbled off his bed and past his mom, barreling down the stairs to see Molly sitting on the couch in a pink turtleneck sweater and skinny jeans. She stood and smiled.

"Hey," she said, walking over to him, her hands folded in front of her. Timmy looked all over her face, shocked that she was even here. He gripped her shoulders and she gave him a comfused look.

Then, before either knew what happened, their lips met. Molly slid her hands over Timmy's chest, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him down, their lips dancing over each other's rather ferociously. Timmy's tongue prodded at her lips and she parted them obligingly, her tongue gliding over his. Timmy's hands held her hips and then moved to her lower back under her sweater. His fingertips were cold, but she didn't care. She was kissing Timmy. And his kiss was so different from Remy's. Timmy's kiss was soft and hungry, but warm and loving as well. And she loved it.

She took his right hand and moved it to her upper back, where she held his arm until he took his hand back and cupped her chin, kissing her harder. Eventually, he pulled away and pulled her towards the couch. He sat down and pulled her down onto his lap, swinging her legs over his and snuggling down, his arms wrapped around her tiny waist. She snaked her arms around his neck, playing with his hair at the nape of his neck. Timmy pulled her hair away from her neck, kissing it softly.

Timmy's father walked into the room, announcing dinner. "Oh. I see that I walked in on something rather intimate. Well, why don't you kids come and have something to eat,"he said, laughing.

Timmy and Molly laughed as well and stood, walking to the dining room. Molly walked slightly ahead of Timmy who took the advantage of lightly squeezing her butt. She squeaked slightly and slapped his hand away, he laughing and wrapping his arm around her waist.


	5. Chapter 5

After dinner, Timmy and Molly sat on the living room cross legged and facing each other.

"So tell me about you," he asked, looking directly into Molly's amethyst eyes. She seemed so familiar, but he didn't know (or remember) where he knew her from.

"My parents are stockbrokers and I have a dog," she said. "I've changed schools several times, none of which I really liked. Now, it's your turn!"

"I see. Well, I've lived here my entire life, my best friends are Chester and AJ, I have had a huge crush on Trixie Tang since I was ten, still do," he said and immediately regretted it.

Molly stared at him. "Excuse me?" she shrieked. She stood abruptly and walked over to the front door. Timmy smacked himself in the forehead and stood to follow her.

"Molly, I didn't mean that!" he tried to explain, but it was futile. She was livid. And he felt ashamed.

"Well, to me it seems like you did! I happen to personally know Trixie and I don't see one redeeming quality that could possibly make her likable," Molly snapped.

"Molly, please listen!" he begged. *SMACK* The right side of Timmy's face stung like a million needles had pierced it. Molly stood there, arm still in after-slap position, fury burning in her amethyst eyes. She tugged on her Uggs and walked out of the door, making sure to slam it behind her.

* * *

Tears burned in her eyes as she walked down the sidewalk, pouring like hot lava over her cold cheeks. How could he have been so nonchalant in saying that? In front of her! He told her that he had a crush on the bitchiest girl in school.

Gods, she was so angry! She kicked a nearby tin trashcan and it clanged loudly. She wiped the tears from her eyes, not caring if she smudged her makeup.

"Molly!" Someone behind her was calling her name. She turned to see Timmy running to catch up to her.

When he reached her, he was out of breath and breathing hard.

"Please, you have to listen, Molly. I didn't mean to say that. I was just in love with an image. With you, it's more than that. It's so much more than that," Timmy said, holding her hands. Molly looked at him disbelieving.

"That kiss was real and everything I feel for you is real. Everything I feel for Trixie is just surface deep." He was trying so hard to get her back, but Molly was still immovable.

"You said that you have 'loved' Trixie for about seven years. What is so real about that kiss now?" she snapped. In one swift movement, Timmy was upon her, his lips pressed against hers. His one hand was cupped under her chin, the other was rubbing small circles on her lower back, conforming her body into his. Her wide-open eyes slowly drifted shut, and she kissed him back.

Timmy pulled away first, the lingering taste of her cherry chap stick still sweet on his lips. She bit her lip nervously. She liked Timmy a lot, but he still had feelings for Trixie. But she decided that he could probably move past them. She smiled at Timmy whose face lit up.

"I understand how you feel," she said, looking up at his bright blue eyes. "I felt that way about someone else before, too. Then I got to know him better. And now he's my boyfriend," she added. Timmy looked dumbfoundedly at her.

She continued. "I thought he was this dorky kid in my chem class, but really, he was the most amazing person."Timmy beamed. This was really turning out to be one hell of a first date.

* * *

The next day in school, Timmy and Molly were seen as a couple officially. People stared as they walked down the hallway, hand in hand. Molly was completely happy with a normal guy who didn't shower her with unnecessary gifts and attention. He was what she was looking for. She was finally content.

They would be graduating soon, and then college was ahead. But then, there were so many different people to know in college. What would happen to them? Would they still be together?

She decided that she would worry about college in college. No need to fret now.


End file.
